¡Yo te protegeré!
by MiRu-4ever
Summary: El gremio de Fairy Tail ah sido destruido, y ahora nuestros protagonistas, Lucy y Natsu trataran de unir a todos los sobrevivientes de tal catástrofe. Una historia llena de aventura, romance, comedia y muchas cosas mezcladas. (Somos nuevas en esta pagina así que esperamos que les guste nuestra primera historia)


_**Ru: Hola lectores, bueno como verán yo y mi amiga cuyo nombre protegeré somos nuevas en esto de los fanfics.**_

_**Mi: Hola lectores, soy la chica cuyo nombre protegen y lo único que quiero decir es que ¡Amo Fairy Tail! Y cuando salió el primer capítulo de la temporada me desmaye pero bueno ¡Viva el Nalu! **_

_**Ru: Disculpen a mi loca amiga… está desesperada xD pero bueno solo decir que ella y yo somos las escritoras (verdaderas ya que "Mi" no es producto de mi imaginación, no me crean loca) nosotras somos mejores amigas en la vida real y nos creamos esta cuenta por amor a Fairy Tail, nuestra firma es "MiRu" lose hermoso nombre xD. ¡Bueno empecemos y gracias por leer!**_

Declaimer: Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador, nosotras solo creamos esta historia por amor a Fairy Tail.

Capítulo 1: El mejor consuelo.

Después de la muerte del papá de Lucy. La rubia se encontraba llorando en su habitación, sin consuelo alguno… pero de pronto las ventanas de dicho cuarto se rompieron gracias a una llama roja que provenía de nada mas, ni nada menos que de Natsu Dragneel. Lucy estaba muy sorprendida y no reaccionaba, mientras Natsu entro por la ventana ya rota a su habitación.

-¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!?-le grito Lucy a Natsu por invadir su propiedad privada y por su ventana, claro.

Natsu ignoro aquella pregunta, cargo a Lucy estilo princesa y se la llevo a quien sabe dónde.

Mientras Natsu llevaba a Lucy entre sus brazos se dio cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo, Natsu trataba de huir eh ir los más rápido que podía, mientras Lucy no sabía a dónde la estaban llevando, ella preguntó:-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Natsu la miro con cara de seriedad y siguió su camino. Llegaron a un lugar seguro, que solo se podía ver que estaba lleno de escombros, pero para Lucy… ¡Eso no era nada seguro!

Después de escapar de su perseguidor, Lucy volvió a preguntar la misma pregunta y Natsu respondió:

-Ellos nos están buscando-dijo Natsu con seriedad-Están buscando a todos los magos de Fairy Tail, el gremio se destruyó gracias a ellos con gente aun dentro de él, algunos lograron escapar, pero otros no se le conoce su paradero. Yo por suerte pude escapar y por eso vine a buscarte Lucy.

Lucy no dio palabra alguna, lo que le acaba de decir Natsu le dejo más confundida todavía, de sus ojos no puedo evitar derramar una cuantas lágrimas, al alzar la cabeza solo puedo ver el gremio de Fairy Tail destruido, habían muchos escombros por todas partes.

-Primero mi padre…-dijo entre sollozos-y ahora el lugar que es como mi casa, que me hizo feliz… Por qué… porque me pasa esto a mi…-Lucy estaba al tope de las lágrimas.

Natsu al ver a Lucy en ese estado, quiso consolarla, entonces acaricio una de sus mejillas y junto sus labios a los de ella, demostrando todo su amor que sentía por Lucy desde que se conocieron, Lucy quedo muy sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando en este momento; el beso se volvió uno tierno, apasionado y lleno de amor, demostrándose lo que sentían uno por el otro. Natsu después de separar sus labios de los de su amada solo le logro decir:

-Yo te protegeré-le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

_**Ru: Bueno espero que les vaya gustando la historia, y lo sentimos si es muy corta, es que es como tipo prueba de que tal vamos escribiendo. **_

_**Mi: Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, y quien sabe puede que haiga gente aun sobreviviente del desastre de Fairy Tail y nazcan nuevas parejas con el transcurro de la historia, no olviden dejar sus opiniones y sugerencias.**_

_**Ru: Esperamos ansiosas sus reviews y esperamos que les vaya gustando, lo siento por el capítulo corto. Y como yo y mi amiga no nos vemos muy seguido puede que la historia transcurra algo lenta y demoremos un poco en actualizar, pero igual contaremos con su apoyo.**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**MiRu**_


End file.
